


【ADNS】Puppy

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux





	【ADNS】Puppy

  
查尔洛普教授气急败坏地冲进办公室，把桌子上吃食的小雀儿都惊了起来，“那小子真是不得了！我让他重写论文，他还和我顶嘴！”他给自己倒了一杯火焰威士忌，半杯下去嘴巴直冒白烟，他接着喝剩下的半杯，大声抱怨叹了口气。  
“说实话，阿不思，我一点也想不通你是怎么从他身上看出优点的。纽特·斯卡曼德和他那个哥哥一样冥顽不化，每次和他谈话都是浪费时间。”  
“我看过他那篇关于威尔士绿龙的论文，”邓布利多说，“不是挺好的嘛。”  
“那你肯定没仔细看——他居然认为龙可以与人和平共处，”查尔洛普说，“他甚至没遇到过一条真正的龙！我都不知道他的这种想法是怎么来的，与龙和平共处！”  
邓布利多笑了笑。查尔洛普又倒了一杯威士忌，坐在他对面。“斯科特教授也和我说，这孩子平时不声不响，一碰上和奇兽有关的事就开始昏头——他都跑到禁林里面好几次了！就是逃得快，从来没被守林员捉住过。他以为医务室的老师那么好骗？说是自己不小心摔跤弄的伤，摔跤难道还会在他的胳膊咬出一英寸长的齿印？荒唐！”  
“这倒是需要对他多加提醒，毕竟他还只是个六年级的学生，森林危险。不过胆儿真大，不是吗？”  
查尔洛普说：“天佑赫奇帕奇学院呐，收了这么个胆大的天才。”  
邓布利多说：“他在课上挺乖的，表现都不错，就是爱冒险了点儿。一个孩子在这年纪总有点痴迷的东西。”  
“是，你说得在理。可每次和他说话我就一肚子气。他从不直视别人的眼睛说话，心不在焉的，一副不知在想什么的样子，这一点真的很讨厌。”  
“我反而觉得他非常真诚，就是不太擅长和人交流。他性格如此，罗伊。”  
“你都把他夸尽了，”查尔洛普说，“要知道他上学期的变形课期末考试成绩只是一般——”  
桌上的指针叮叮响了两下，显示来自塔楼外的林场，钟里的啄木鸟窜了出来，尖声道：“没个消停！又有学生捣——乱——啦——！！”  
查尔洛普教授打一个嗝，两个鼻孔都冒出白烟。“怎么着，阿不思？我赌这次还是斯卡曼德先生闯的祸。”

***

  
他们经受了守林员的唉声叹气和白眼，分头进入禁林寻找。植物大片大片七倒八歪，枝叶软塌塌地垂下来晃来晃去，仿佛被一场风暴席卷而过，林子里静悄悄，正午阳光倾洒而下，尘埃悠悠，缓缓地飞扬。  
一只橘色的蒲绒绒正待在横卧的树干上眨巴眼睛瞧着邓布利多。  
松软芬芳的草地翻了个底朝天（也许因为之前经过受惊的不知名魔法生物），泥巴爪印一个又一个延伸到树林深处，邓布利多抓了蒲绒绒循着爪印跟过去。咔嚓——有什么冒冒失失地踩断地上的枝桠，就在他身后不远的地方，他迅速转过来，眼神一扫前方和四周。他挑了挑眉。  
“下午好，纽特。”  
在邓布利多面前施幻身咒也是徒劳，纽特一身尘土和树叶，从大树后面探出脑袋。“先生。”听起来有点不好意思。他望望邓布利多身后，确定没有其他人，小心翼翼地待在原地。  
“这只蒲绒绒，你的？”  
纽特又望望邓布利多手里的小动物，点点头。  
“想解释一下是怎么回事吗？”邓布利多说。  
“是马人，”纽特说，“我希望能够近距离再看看他们。但是他们似乎不太高兴。然后——突然出来一个大家伙，我——用了魔杖，他因此可能吓到了，所以……”  
“你有没有受伤？”  
“我没事。”  
邓布利多递去那只蒲绒绒，“喏。”  
纽特挠挠乱糟糟的头发，过来接着它。他刚想和邓布利多说些什么，查尔洛普的声音就传来了。  
“我这儿什么都没有，你找到他了吗？”  
邓布利多重新拾起掉在地上哼哼唧唧的蒲绒绒。查尔洛普走近了，皱起眉毛，“怎么回事？”  
他伸长脖子，往邓布利多鼓出来的衣袍口袋查看，那里正缩着一只小奶狗。小狗只比巴掌大那么一点，垂着耳朵，满身尘土和树叶。  
“这只狗？”  
“我在一条深沟里发现他的（肯定是乱跑迷了路），哦，还有这只蒲绒绒。”  
“你开张动物收容所啊？”查尔洛普打趣道。  
“也许。我挺喜欢这个主意。”  
查尔洛普摇摇头，无可奈何地，“估计那小子又逃了。我还真是有点佩服他了。”  
邓布利多说：“所幸这儿也没出什么大事，对吧？”  
“唉，你。我都不想再说你。哪天等他自己闯了大祸，后悔也来不及。”  
小狗在口袋里微微动，邓布利多安抚地拍了拍，把蒲绒绒也塞到大大的口袋里。

***

  
回去路上，邓布利多教授的魔法口袋受到了许多学生的关注，好几个女学生围着他，时不时发出感叹。  
“好可爱的狗狗！”  
“看起来好小哦，几岁了呀？”  
“是什么小猎犬吗？眼睛和耳朵好漂亮！”  
蒲绒绒对她们吐舌头。小狗不知所措地抬着脑袋，看看这个女生，看看那个女生。  
“我们能摸摸它吗，教授？”  
“行啊。不过他胆子小，很容易被吓到。”  
小狗呜地把脑袋埋进邓布利多胸口，也不管身上脏兮兮的会不会弄脏衣袍。邓布利多轻声笑了一下，抱着他说：“也很害羞啊。”  
一群学生欢喜又怜爱地摸过狗狗好几下，恋恋不舍地离去。邓布利多回到办公室，取了一件深红色外袍，然后前往教师专用的浴室。下午盥洗室无人使用，暖洋洋的阳光从窗口投下来，泡沫五颜六色，水蒸气温润潮湿。小狗钻到厚厚软软的浴巾里面，就是不肯出来面对邓布利多。  
“我只能说，非常令人印象深刻——毕竟我可从没教过你阿尼玛格斯。自己练习的吗，纽特？”  
裹着小狗的浴巾滚了滚，好一会儿，一对毛茸茸的耳朵露出来，抖了抖。  
邓布利多轻抚小猎犬的脑袋，毛茸茸的耳朵竖了起来，纽特抬起亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。  
邓布利多出去那会儿，浴室里安安静静的，片刻，水声氤氲。紧闭的门外，墙上挂着一副微笑的美人鱼肖像。“哎呀，”她一定是在室内和室外自由穿梭，偷看纽特洗澡，“好可爱的小狗。”  
邓布利多说：“你不是第一个这么说的，安娜。”  
人鱼柔声笑起来。“洗干净了，看起来更可爱了。”她的眼睛在邓布利多身上转来转去，又笑了笑。他们等了好一会儿，门里面还是没有动静。邓布利多说：“亲爱的安娜……”  
人鱼保持神秘的微笑，只说：“小狗好像很为难呀。”  
邓布利多皱了皱眉，敲门询问。“纽特？”  
盥洗室里模模糊糊地应了。邓布利多放下心来，但是一会儿，门悄悄开了条缝。  
“先生……”  
“怎么了？”  
披着深红色外袍的纽特伸出胳膊，把他拉进去。浴室里弥漫着水果味的香波，泡泡在阳光下飘来飘去，一个接一个“啵”地消失。纽特赤脚站在铺着的白色浴巾上，头发湿漉漉滴着水，神情从窘迫变成了羞恼。  
“别笑啦！”  
邓布利多假装咳嗽一声。“你……这是第一次变形？”  
纽特埋头低声“嗯”道。外袍帽子从他的脑袋滑落，露出一对耷拉着的犬耳，看起来委屈极了。邓布利多凑近瞧了瞧，纽特身后也有什么东西微微翘着，被长长的袍子盖住了。  
“是尾巴吗？”  
纽特满面通红地拽着衣袍，想把狗尾巴藏起来。他手长脚长，穿着邓布利多的衣服勉强合身。他咬了咬嘴唇，求助地看向邓布利多。  
邓布利多说：“厉害呀，第一次就变得这样好。”  
“……之前变的时候是怕被查尔洛普教授捉到，根本没想会成功的。”纽特说，“我会不会一直变不回去，先生？”  
邓布利多认真地思考片刻。  
“也许。”  
纽特呆了呆，伸手摸摸自己的耳朵，又难为情地把尾巴夹到腿间。他还是挺冷静的，最初的无措过去，脸上只剩下隐隐的苦恼表情。“那我……”他问出自己最担忧的一件事，“我会不会被开除？”  
邓布利多噗嗤笑了。纽特瞪大眼睛，明白被作弄了，“先生！”语气简直是嗔怪的，配上小狗耳朵一点儿威慑力都没有。邓布利多揉揉他的头发，摸到一手水，召来干净毛巾给他擦头发。  
“我们会找到解决办法的。”  
纽特不信地瞥他一眼。  
头发擦干了，毛茸茸香喷喷的小狗想走，可是迟疑地往门外看，怕被别人看到自己的模样。  
“来。”邓布利多说。  
下一秒，他带着纽特直接幻影移形抵达楼上八层（“先生居然也会违反校规。”“你不说不就没人知道了？”*），他抽出魔杖，往墙上一点，那里顿时出现了一扇门。他们进去。是一间温暖而舒适的屋子，有书架，方桌和椅子。吊灯明亮，微微摇晃着。角落里还有一张柔软洁净的小床。  
壁橱里飘出一套茶具，炉子那儿开始咕嘟咕嘟煮着茶。“明后天正好周末，”邓布利多说，“这点时间足够你变回去了。”  
纽特从他怀里退开，局促地点点头。正是餐点，他们都没吃什么东西，干脆喝起茶，享用盘子里自动出现的香甜食物。他看着纽特。纽特后知后觉地垂下眼睛，腮帮子鼓鼓，应该是饿了，吃得又快又安静。  
“我们吃好东西就开始练习？”他问邓布利多。  
“待会儿我得回去一趟，等我回来。还有——这儿。”  
纽特嘴巴边上有蛋糕屑，在他的示意下用餐巾擦了擦嘴。不一会儿，食物，餐具和桌布都消失了，只有红茶还热腾腾地散着香气。  
“先生？”  
他不答话，只是笑眯眯地又看了纽特一会儿。纽特泄气地躲开视线，“别看了啦……”  
邓布利多揉揉软软的狗耳朵，在纽特头顶亲了一下。纽特紧张地闭了闭眼睛，手指在桌子上收得紧紧的，甚至不敢再看他。噢。他不该这样做的。  
“抱歉。”邓布利多说。  
纽特摇摇头，起来给他俩的红茶里倒牛奶，盒子里许多方糖，他都不知道摆了第几颗了。邓布利多把甜得发腻的茶水喝光，喉咙里热乎乎的。  
走到门口他又想起来，“不要一个人再试着变形，很危险，知道了吗？”  
纽特轻声答应。

***

  
邓布利多在办公室给魔法部的意外事故逆转司回信，斯科特教授进来还上次借他的笔记。“花园里的曼德拉草都拔得差不多了。我发现学生特别喜欢干这类事儿。”  
“这类？”  
“悄悄行动，小组竞争，搞破坏，这类事。”  
“年轻人嘛。”  
“我是想让他们好好上课，不是在课后也为了比赛来花园偷草药。”  
她信任地对他抱怨，同时表明对此十分头痛。她想起什么，“今天下午分组，斯卡曼德又没来上课。这孩子，我不点名他就不来上课啊，都好几次了。再这样下去他还想不想参加考试了。”  
“是吗？第几次了啊？”  
“有五六次了吧。虽然每次都在之后来和我道歉，也不是个事啊。”  
“我还以为你挺喜欢他的呢。”  
她无奈地笑笑，“他挺聪明的，就是不太用功。你的课他就从来不缺，看来他是觉得变形课比魔药课有趣。”  
邓布利多写完了信，“话不能这么说，他——”  
她奇怪地看着突然停下的邓布利多。他说：“对啦，曼德拉草*。”  
“什么？”  
“你这儿还有药剂吗？”  
“有。”她说，“你需要？”  
邓布利多想了想。“暂时还不需要，不过以后也许会用到。”  
“阿不思？”  
“怎么啦，艾尔莎？”  
“碰上什么好玩的事了？这么高兴。”  
“没有呀。你喜欢吃柠檬雪糕吗？或者巧克力甜甜圈？相信我，吃点甜食，心情就会好极了。”  
猫头鹰啄食着青豆，从邓布利多手上接过信，拍打翅膀飞离窗台。

***

  
他返回有求必应屋。屋子里茶水的香味已经渐渐散去，灯火柔和地闪烁，壁炉烧得很旺，暖和又舒适，纽特披着那件外袍，蜷缩在小床上打瞌睡。  
邓布利多坐到床边，把出现在手边的毯子给纽特盖好。犬类体温本来就高，纽特睡得双颊泛红，耳朵因为爱抚抖了抖，放在外面的手也是热烘烘的，一会儿向着邓布利多伸来。他迷迷糊糊地蹭了蹭，手在邓布利多手里安安分分的，一会儿又嘟哝着“好热”，就把毯子蹬掉，一双脚乱动，长袍都翻了上去，脚踝细细的，小腿还是清瘦的样子，有了大人的轮廓。他又动了动，短短的犬尾在腿间若隐若现，奇异得令人移不开视线。  
没多久，邓布利多就想起身离开，纽特却还拉着他的手，想走也走不了——好像变了回小狗，下意识坦诚许多，闻着他的味道就挨近了撒娇，粘人得很。他无计可施，在床畔干脆变出一本书来读。厚厚的书本打开，悬浮在空中，翻过一页，一会儿，再翻过一页。灯火暗下去，一窜，重新亮起来。纽特不适地动了动，邓布利多将空出来的那只手覆在他双眼，也没法看书了，就用无声咒打暗灯火，让书降落不远处桌子一边。  
也有些困了的时候，觉得有什么在抚自己的头发，邓布利多在床边抬头，纽特还睡着，微光洒落下来，衣袍都是松散朦胧的样子，他探向纽特的颈，没有汗，是一段平稳舒适的睡眠。  
纽特轻轻捉住他，握着他的力道弱极了，可也很温驯很留恋地握着。  
邓布利多说：“醒了？”  
那双嘴唇花瓣一样柔软，一呼一吸，微微启开了。嘴唇的主人悄悄碰到邓布利多的指尖，眼睛颤动地闭着，睫毛为青涩的触碰扑扇。邓布利多用拇指抚那嘴唇，抚过唇角和尖尖的下颔，抚过的肌肤好像烧了起来，滚烫滚烫。纽特睁开眼睛，长袍底下的尾巴却不住摇晃——狗狗开心时就控制不住要摇尾巴的，暗自开心也藏不住。  
邓布利多低声笑。  
又叹息道：“纽特。”  
他看着邓布利多，眼神格外明亮。邓布利多收手前理着他睡得胡乱翻折的领子。  
“现在觉得怎么样？想试试变回去吗？”  
他们面对面。纽特深呼吸好几次，专注于念想，努力尝试。可是好一会儿，他懈了下来，沮丧地摇摇头。“不行，我做不到。”  
“慢慢来。你太紧张了，放轻松。”  
纽特端坐着，肩膀绷得紧紧的。“我……控制不住，先生。你就在这里。”  
“是我让你觉得紧张了吗？”  
“没有。不是。”  
纽特犹豫，揪着亮丽深红的长袍。而且我不想弄坏先生的衣服，他低声说。  
以他一贯的性子来说，这次真的算听邓布利多的话了：没有乱跑，也没有擅自使用魔法。他突然像是不自在了，身体在邓布利多的袍子底下窸窸窣窣地动，肢体贴着布料，含在里面柔韧又修长的样子，是啊，只有这一件外袍，其余的他什么都没有穿，甚至那里也……  
“你觉得，”邓布利多说，“这间屋子舒服吗？”  
“很好啊，我觉得很好。床也很舒服。我是说，都很好。”他脸红了。  
“纽特，”他抬起眼睛，与邓布利多对视。“想不想看看我的阿尼玛格斯？”  
脱掉了马甲，解开衬衣扣子，邓布利多褪下靴子，然后，抽掉发带，把眼镜摘下。纽特一眨不眨地盯着他。一切静静地，下一瞬，巨大漆黑的乌鸦飞了过去，像只老鹰落在年轻人臂上。  
纽特稳住身子，敬畏地触碰乌鸦的羽翼，好像羽毛能把他割伤。感觉抚摸从颈项到肩胛，邓布利多鼓励地啄弄他的手指，抚摸于是就到了下巴和脑袋。好漂亮。他赞叹。抚摸又如此温柔爱怜，把手臂作鸟类栖木似地举在面前，眼里满是欢喜和柔情，乌鸦微微一倾身，喙就触到了纽特的脸颊。他毫不抵抗，任由邓布利多轻啄着他，双手捧住乌鸦的翅膀和利爪，也又软又柔。  
“先生……”  
他在变回来的男人身下仰起脸，手指缠在长长的赤褐色头发。一对犬耳在聆听，“先生，心跳得好快。”  
邓布利多把他搂在怀里，怀里的人又热又颤。  
“讨厌这样（被抱着）吗？”  
“没有讨厌。”纽特说，“可是不知道怎么，会怕……”  
他难道就是这样子折磨自己的么？折磨着——他们两个。他是他的学生，也还像孩子和情人，他是那么小，整整小他十六岁……梅林啊，他其实什么都不该做的，他们无论什么事情都不应该做的。  
只是一个吻。  
纽特碰上邓布利多的嘴唇。甚至连吻也算不上，只是讨好似的舔弄。乖巧。狡黠。湿润。他好奇地甜美地吻着，而邓布利多让他决定何时结束这个吻。  
“看清楚了？”  
“唔。”纽特晕晕乎乎地，“什么？”  
“我怎么变的。有没有哪里不懂？”  
纽特认真摇头。  
“看着我。”  
纽特就看着他。  
不用读心，邓布利多也能看出那些藏在古怪又冷漠的言行之下所有甜蜜渴望的念想旖旎灼热的思绪，他摸到了纽特毛茸茸翘起来的尾巴，圈入指间抚弄，纽特敏感得颤起来。邓布利多松开手。  
他捏了捏纽特的下巴，凑近了，逗他。  
“变不回来也挺好的。”  
纽特抗议，作势咬他手指。  
之后又试了一次，变回小猎犬的纽特从他膝上跳下去，兴高采烈地“汪”了一声。  
做得好，邓布利多说，真聪明。  
小狗被夸了，摇着尾巴，在屋里铺着的软绵绵毛毯上溜达几圈，想要一鼓作气，再寻找变回人形的感觉。  
他望向邓布利多，因为招手示意而跑来。邓布利多抱起他，熟稔地安慰地抚着他的额头，小狗眯起眼睛，全然放松了。阿尼玛格斯变形本就耗费体力，何况是初次，又是一天之内变换了几回，对于一个精力充沛的巫师来说也称得上够呛。

“是不是又困了？”  
纽特窝在他怀里，扛不住睡意还想起来。  
“先睡吧。”  
可是先生——  
“别担心，明天就会好了。”  
纽特显然有些迷惑，但是没再质疑。邓布利多抽出魔杖，把枕头变成了一只大大的棉花糖似的垫子，小狗就在上面卧着，迅速熟睡了。

***

  
等到早上，邓布利多着实经历了一番手忙脚乱——本来是不乱的，然而纽特实在慌慌张张，直接从床上把他踹了下去，本来尚在睡梦中，他一屁股摔得疼极，立马清醒过来。  
“先生！”  
纽特又是想过来察看他，又因为身上一丝不挂，衣服都在椅子上，只好拽了床边短短薄薄的毯子遮掩。邓布利多起来，拿了衣服给他。接过袍子时，纽特脖子和锁骨都漫着红晕，整个人都不好意思地熟透了。对不起。他说着，懊恼极了，抖抖索索，扣子也扣不好。邓布利多揉揉眉心，给他一个个扣上，努力使表情保持正经。  
嗯。没有小狗耳朵。后面？尾巴也消失了。很好。  
纽特待他检查好了，再次道歉。  
“我不介意的。”  
邓布利多说。纽特羞愧难当，简直想钻到地里去——肯定是想到了别的。邓布利多也不戳破，隐约记得怀里软软温热的一团，腿也被双双纠缠，好像为一株柔嫩摇曳的树苗依偎，梦里发痒。  
“但？我怎么就？”  
“睡眠时是一个人最放松的状态，动物形态的阿尼玛格斯一开始都这样，熟睡了很容易就会恢复人形——如果变不回来，我们也有别的办法。”

“别的办法？”  
“一个建议：魔药课也很重要，纽特。”

他做了个鬼脸，些许不好意思地。片刻，又顾前盼后，摸摸脑袋，摸摸耳朵，确认自己是彻底变回来了。

“谢谢先生。”  
“不客气。”邓布利多说，“还有呢？”  
纽特眨了眨眼，“什么呀。”  
他上前来，装作漫不经心，飞快一吻邓布利多，却也如昨天，身子为亲密无间的相拥发颤，沉沉伏在邓布利多臂弯。  
“等你毕业了。”  
邓布利多说了半句，不说了。  
“你会等？”纽特说。  
“会。”

***

  
猫头鹰飞回来的时候，已经是礼拜一的早晨。查尔洛普又是门也不敲就冲进邓布利多的办公室。  
“我发誓再也不管他了！真是要被气死了！”  
邓布利多展开信件，一目十行。“你说谁？”  
“还能有谁？你的宝贝学生斯卡曼德！”  
“他也是你的学生，罗伊。”  
“别提了，我又是操的什么心。他就服你管——虽然也不是都听你的话，至少还能听一些。”  
“毕竟我们教的是学生，不是士兵和机器。”  
“不，我的意思是，学生都喜欢你。”查尔洛普说，“他喜欢你。”  
“噢。”邓布利多说。他继续在羊皮纸上书写，一会儿，“你知道的，我也非常喜欢他。”  
查尔洛普无语凝噎。  
“别难过啦，要来杯茶吗？一大早恐怕没有威士忌。”  
查尔洛普喝着茶。赶热闹似的，斯科特教授拿着那瓶曼德拉草魔药敲了敲敞开的办公室门。  
“早上好。”  
“早上好。顺路我干脆就送来了，你的药剂。”  
“实在感谢你，艾尔莎。”  
查尔洛普说：“你要这个干什么？”  
邓布利多检查着写好的信，“虽然暂时用不着，有备无患总是好的。啊，待会儿一起去吃柠檬蜂蜜蛋糕？我听说厨房今天会做。”  
斯科特说：“今天不凑巧，布莱克教授还在外面等我。我们准备去面试一个新老师。”  
之后邓布利多和查尔洛普经过长廊，正好遇到一群上完课的学生。是赫奇帕奇学院的班级。邓布利多一眼就在人群中找到纽特，他正和一个同学说着话，听见其他学生的问好声，转头就看见了邓布利多。  
“教授，你上次带回来的小狗呢？”

有女孩子问道。  
“小狗？”有人又问。  
“是呀，很可爱的一只小狗。这么小，很乖很漂亮。”

不远处纽特低头，像是脸红了。  
邓布利多笑笑。“他挺好的。就是养熟了，有点调皮，有时候还是会害羞，很粘人。”  
“真的还想再见见狗狗呀！求你啦，教授！”  
“这个嘛，要看他愿不愿意了。他不愿意的话，我也没办法。”  
查尔洛普掺和了进来，怀里都是装满甜点的纸盒子。“那只小狗？你这么宝贝？”

纽特抱着课本，在热热闹闹的学生堆里，要走不走地。偷偷地，他望过来，听见邓布利多回答，又红着脸，飞速移开了目光。

“因为他的确是个小宝贝啊。”

End.

*霍格沃兹校内禁止幻影移形

*曼德拉草：一种强效恢复剂，可用于恢复变形或中魔咒的人到原来状态，也是大多数解药的重要成分


End file.
